Happy Snoggletog, Dad
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: It's Snoggletog again, and Hiccup is thinking about his father. (One-shot) Contains spoilers for HTTYD2.


**Okay, so, I think this is going to be my second to last one-shot before I come back April 1st! :D I'm going to be posting one called "What Became of the Crash" requested by movielover48 who has been waiting FOREVER for the story. I know a lot of you probably recognize the title, too, from the poll I did way back when... **

**Yes, so look for that. :) I might change the title from "What Became of the Crash" to something else...but enough of that for now. For now, I just want to say, ****WARNING: Major spoilers for How To Train Your Dragon 2 in this one-shot. Do not read unless you have seen the movie (or simply don't mind having it spoiled for you). As usual, on with the story, and I hope you all enjoy this! **

The Great Hall was filled with the cheering of villagers as they laughed and talked and joked together during the Berkian annual holiday. However, their Chief was nowhere to be found. Instead of joining them, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third stood at the edge of a cliff, up to his ankles (that is to say, _ankle_) in snow.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup whispered, shuffling his foot against the ground uneasily. The falling snow collected in his hair, and he had to shake it out multiple times. The night air was cold, but not unbearably so. Hiccup stood in front of the statue of his deceased father, not exactly knowing what to say, yet at the same time, not wanting to remain silent.

"So…we're fine," Hiccup said after a few moments. "Everyone's fine…Mom misses you, you know. She…she misses you a lot. She tries to hide it from me, Dad, but sometimes…sometimes I can catch her crying. Crying, not only because you're…well…" He shook his head. "You know. But she mourns because she abandoned us all those years ago. She…she wishes that she stayed here on Berk."

Hiccup swallowed hard. "She blames herself," he said. "She says it's her fault, when really…well…it's more my fault than hers. I should have listened to you when you told me not to go after Drago. I should have, and now look where we are."

He looked down at the ground as if it had suddenly become very interesting. "I asked Astrid to marry me," he said, "nearly two winters ago." He chuckled sadly, but it died in his throat after just a second. "You should have seen the look on her face, Dad," he said. "Her eyes grew twice their normal size, and she shrieked…not exactly what I expected…she punched me and scolded me for not asking her sooner, which in honesty, I kind of expected. Of course she said yes…"

Hiccup sighed. "We just found out she's pregnant, too, Dad," he said. "You know what this means? Well, it means, Dad, that I'm going to be a father." He glanced back up. "I know, right?" he said, smiling, running his hands through his hair, dislodging snowflakes. "Someone help this baby…" His voice trailed off after a moment. "I just…I hope I can be as good of a father to my child as you are…well…_were_…to me."

Hiccup shook his head. "Toothless sometimes feels guilty, about what happened all those years ago," he said. "He works himself into a funk and ignores everyone…he avoids me, Astrid, my Mom, and the other dragons…the entire village, actually. He thinks he's going to hurt me, or someone else. But…I remind him…remind him that it wasn't his fault…and that…" Hiccup wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to keep his tears at bay. "And that you…you wouldn't have changed your decision…despite how…despite how _I _would have."

He paused. "I'm so sorry, Dad," he said, sinking to his knees and burying his head in his hands. "I wish that plasma blast had hit me instead. I'm not who you wanted me to be. I'm…I'm not the peacemaker I thought I was. I'm not…I wasn't the son you deserved. You…you should have had someone far, far better than me, but…you were stuck with a hiccup as a son, and now…now…"

He shook his head again to try and get a hold of his sobs. "We're naming our first son after you," he said; "Stoick the Second. Astrid already agreed to it…she thinks it's a great idea, actually. She didn't hesitate." He paused. "I guess…I guess I just…I've been thinking about you recently, Dad, especially since…well…it's Snoggletog again…my third one without you."

He stood up slowly. "I can't…well…I owe you so much, Dad. I owe you so many things I'll just never be able to give you. I mean…you…you were willing to give your life for me, and that's…that's not something that just _anybody_ does. It takes a special kind of person."

Hiccup smiled sadly. "And, well, you _were _a special kind of person," he said. "You were the bravest, kindest, most incredible person I've ever known, and will probably ever know, and…thank you."

Hiccup scuffled his prosthetic against the ground. "I miss you more that you realize," he said. "It hurts, you know…the absence of someone who was once there. It's worse than losing a leg, and trust me, that's saying a lot, coming from me."

"So…" Hiccup said, twiddling his fingers nervously, "I suppose I'm just going to say I love you, Dad, and Happy Snoggletog." He sighed.

"I wish…I wish you were here."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**DRABBLE DRABBLE THIS IS PURE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT! POOR HICCUP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **

**Okay, so I looked at something in How To Train Your Dragon 2, and realized something. In the beginning, Stoick greets a villager saying, "Morning, Mrs. Ack!" Well, Mrs. Ack is holding a baby Gronckle, which means that the dragons just had their mating season, which means that Snoggletog just passed… **

_**THE LAST SNOGGLETOG HICCUP AND STOICK EVER HAD TOGETHER BEFORE STOICK WENT OFF AND DIED ON US. **_

**AH. And in "Gift of the Night Fury" Hiccup and Stoick had such an amazing father/son bonding time during that Snoggletog, when they first found out about the dragons' mating season. It was so amazing, yet sad, when we know what happens to Stoick in HTTYD2… **

**I have no idea what I was thinking while writing this fanfiction. I guess I was kind of in the mood for some good-old-fashioned anguish. Not so sure why. And I was in a good mood when this idea came to me, but now it's just like… **

**Well, let's just say that I am NO LONGER in a good mood. **

**Until next story! :)**

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
